Sunburn
by The Surreal Reality
Summary: Songfic of the song Sunburn by Owl City. Buford and Adyson are best friends and they hangout a lot. But one Saturday afternoon, they will find out that love is unexpected. Buford x Adyson. One-shot


**Hey guys what's up? This is gonna be another one-shot songfic from songs by Owl City. You may might notice I put some Owl City songs, that is because I am an Owl City fan. ANYWAY this is a one-shot of Buford and Adyson. I hardly see fics of this pairing so why not give it a shot? Its set on the beach, and Buford is hanging out with his family and Adyson's. But as they hang out a bit longer they show some feelings that they probably regret. Anyway, here it is…**

**Desclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, nor songs that was written by Owl City. All copyrighted materials are from Disney and Universal Music Corp.**

It was a hot sunny Saturday afternoon, and more likely most people stay at home and use all of the AC's in their house. But others spend time at the beach to enjoy the beautiful seaside paradise. And that's what are characters are doing.

Buford van Stomm and his family are driving far away from the city and are heading to the beach. Adyson's family also comes, as Buford's mom said. She said that is a great way to enjoy the beach with bringing some friends along, and why not bring Adyson. Although Buford and Adyson always hangout a lot of times. They became good friends, but can they be more than that?

As they are driving their van, which seems like hours, and Buford nearly throw up because of motion sickness, they finally reached their destination. The van pull up to the nearest parking lot, and Buford's mom is trying to wake Buford who is sleeping at the back seat, starting to feel dizzy by watching every car pass by their van. Remind his mother to bring some medicine every time there's long distance trip. "Buford? Honey, wake up. We're the beach." Said his mother, who is trying to wake Buford up. Buford just groan at this and turn his back away from his mom. Finally he wakes up, rubbing his eyes and blink to see where he is at. "Okay I'm up." Buford said, still sleepy. His mother smiled and got out of the car. "C'mon son. Don't stay here too long. You don't want to wait your girlfriend to keep waiting." Said his Dad, who is sitting at the passenger seat. Buford don't like it when people call Adyson his 'girlfriend', including his parents. Buford is offended by this and is mad. "Dad. Seriously? Why now? I'm too young to have a girlfriend. And Adyson is just my best friend. JUST my best friend." Buford exclaimed, sounded mad. His dad just laugh and sighed. He got out of the car and start going to the backseat window and said, "Well I'm just telling you." His dad said, smiling and walked away. Buford just sighed and got out of the car. His dad's advice always involves growing up and getting a girlfriend, which sickens him. But it may be useful someday.

Buford is heading to his parents, which is with the Adyson's. Adyson herself was also there, and she noticed Buford coming this way. She ran up to Buford and give him a high five, as all best friends do every time they met. "Hey Buford. What's up." Said Adyson, who was wearing her swimsuit. She smiles to Buford, which make Buford also smile. "Hey Adyson. So you ready to have some fun at the beach?" said Buford, who is excited to go to the beach with her best friend. It's weird he acts all excited when Adyson's around. And whenever he visits Phineas and Ferb, he acts all normal to them, including Isabella. Maybe he knows Adyson better than anyone else. "Heck yeah, I am! What are you gonna do first? Play with the waves or make sandcastles?" Adyson asked, who sounds so excited. Buford was just staring at her, smiling. _Wow she looks… kinda cute with her swimsuit on, _Buford thought_, Wow! Hold it. This is Adyson we're talking about! She's your best friend. But are we… Nah. Stop thinking this way. It's too weird! _"Hey Buford. You okay dude?" Adyson asked to Buford, who is staring at her. Buford snap out of his trans and shook his head, and got back to reality. "Uh I'm okay. Hmm, the two of them sounds fun. Let's go with playing with the water. After all, it's hot out here, and the beach water is freezing cold." Buford replied. Adyson nodded and went back to her car to grab some sunblock. As she got back to Buford, she asked, "You're not gonna use sunblock?" asked Adyson, as she squeezes some sunblock from the bottle. Buford shook his head. "My skin will never get burn. It's me we're talking about." Said Buford, who thinks the UV light from the Sun's ray will never effect his skin. Adyson laughed and starting putting sunblock to her arms, legs and face. As she is done, she put the sunblock to her bag and put it at the trunk of her car. She went back to Buford and tell him let's get started. So they ran towards the beach. They their parents that they will be at the water, playing. They said okay, and that they have to be back after sunset for some BBQ's. Buford and Adyson nodded, and they headed to the water.

As they are there, the waves hit them all of a sudden, making them feel the freezing water and how salty it is. They laugh at this and started playing. At one point, Buford splashed the water so hard, that Adyson got hit. "Oh, you're gonna get it this time." Said Adyson, who got revenge Buford. She strangled him and went under. In the water, Buford was struggling, while Adyson has a mighty grip on him. As they have almost no lack of air, they swam to the surface. They laughed at this. Good thing they didn't stay under the water for too long or else, they are dead from no lack of air. "Hey! You almost killed us!" said Buford, while laughing. "Hey, that's what you get for splashing water to me so hard." Said Adyson, with an innocent smile on her face. They were even and continued playing and goofing around.

_2 hours later.._

Adyson and Buford have stop playing. They are now sitting at the seaside, looking at the sunset. It's really breathtaking, and it feels that you are now daydreaming of a beautiful sunset, but actually reality is real enough to believe it. Buford who was looking at the sunset, is happy. He never felt free in his life. He spend lots of time with Adyson, and this one is the time he will never forget. They were not talking, they we're sitting right next to each other, side by side, looking at the most breathtaking sunset at the beach, far away from the city. It's amazing your mind can get out of things so quickly. They silence was broken when Buford spoke. "Is this the most fun thing ever done or what?" Buford asked to Adyson. "Are you kidding? This is awesome! I wish we could do this again." Adyson said to Burford, with comforting smile. "Yeah me too." He smiled and look back at the sunset.

"Adyson, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, Buford. Anything."

Buford take a deep breath and sighed. "We are now friends for quite a long time now. And I love spending time with you. You're the most fun person I've ever met. But then, I realize that I want to be more than just friends. If you know what I mean." Buford said. Adyson looked surprised. Her best friend for somehow quite for a long time, likes her? And he wants them to be more than just friends.

"Buford? Really?"

Buford nodded and grabbed a guitar from his back. "Where did you get that?" Adyson asked. "I'm just mysterious as Ferb." He smiles as he strums some notes from the guitar. Suddenly, out of nowhere, background music started to play. Adyson is impressed. Buford just smiled as he sang.

_So there we were, back home from somewhere inside my head__  
><em>_Oh, bravely I fought off the monsters beneath her bed__  
><em>_Pillars of postwar books supported by frame of mind__  
><em>_While she memorized the pages that I tried to not hide behind__  
><em>_She took my hand in hers and whispered her love for me__  
><em>_The lantern died that night but we didn't need to see__  
><em>_Implying that she's the bee's knees and I am the cat's meow__  
><em>_It's funny how she recalls what I can't remember now___

_But when her smile came back and I didn't feel half as horrible__  
><em>_She gave me a heart attack just because she looked so adorable_

As he said this, Adyson blushed. She never suspects Buford to sing for her.

_We both put our sunblock on, played on the beach and vowed that we'd live and we'd learn__  
><em>_Yeah, but she got a tan, and I got a sunburn__  
><em>_I got a sunburn___

_So there we were out there, unaware of where we'd been__  
><em>_We kicked off our flipflops and swung from the rooftops again__  
><em>_It's awkward but I'll confess she's all I can think about__  
><em>_And it's funny how I recall what she can't remember now___

_But when her smile came back and I didn't feel half as horrible__  
><em>_She gave me a heart attack just because she looked so adorable__  
><em>_We both put our sunblock on, played on the beach and vowed that we'd live and we'd learn__  
><em>_Yeah, but she got a tan, and I got a sunburn___

_Oh, afterglow, look out below__  
><em>_We left a trail of dust behind__  
><em>_As we parted ways, she held my gaze__  
><em>_And left an imprint on my mind__  
><em>_I tried not to cry as we said goodbye__  
><em>_And hung the clouds above my town__  
><em>_But I shed a tear when she disappeared__  
><em>_Cause now I'm a stranger on the ground___

_When her smile came back and I didn't feel half as horrible__  
><em>_She gave me a heart attack__  
><em>_We both put our sunblock on, played on the beach and vowed that we'd live and we'd learn__  
><em>_But she got a tan, and I got a sunburn__  
><em>_She got a tan, and I got a sunburn__  
><em>_Yeah, but she got a tan, and I got a sunburn_

Adyson clapped. Buford stop playing his guitar. "So you get the message?" Buford asked, confidently. Adyson nodded. As they laughed, Buford's mom shouted from the distance. "Kids, the BBQ's are ready. C'mon don't let them get burned." Buford's mom shouted to them. "Okay be right there." Buford and Adyson said. They got up and went back to their families, holding hands. Maybe his dad's advices are not such a bad thing after all. Buford must thank his dad. Without him, nothing will happen between them.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading. You can review this if you want to. I'll be making more later. Right now, my fingers hurt for typing too much. Bye! **

**Snorec119**

**PS, the song is called Sunburn. Download it, it's a very good song.**


End file.
